The Sound of a Heart
by aniloverji12
Summary: The soft beating of his heartbeat..he couldn't hear it anymore. The melodic voice of his partner...he couldn't hear it anymore. But worse he couldn't hear the sound of their love...Did love have a sound? Deaf!Germany x Italy
1. Chapter 1

Recommended listening watch?v=KBtD-LZZoi8

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Silence. Do you know what's it's like to not hear anything…absolutely nothing. Have you ever felt the weight of silence on you? How it burdens your chest….

And as the quiet fills your world, you forget to speak.

I forget... what the birds sound like.

I forget…what my voice used to sound like.

But worst of all I forget…what Feliciano used to sound like.

* * *

Ludwig sat on the sterile hospital bed, nearly choking on the unnatural scent of bleach and death. He sat there glaring out the lackluster window, the bright moon peeking between the many misshaped clouds, as his callous hands moving up to his ears for the hundredth time that day…No..still nothing. His shaking hands clenched and unclenched as his expression furrowed into a frown. The alienating silence was unbearable. His blonde hair obscured his eyes, the limp locks messy and dangling over his forehead. And underneath the pale curtain of hair, his eyes reflected a stormy shade of blue as he wished desperately he could hear something..anything. He was so lost in his sorrow he didn't notice the door creaking open, and the hesitating footsteps making their way in. He didn't even look up as he felt a small hand lightly touch his shoulders. He expected a soft voice to ask a concerned question but it never reached his ears. He ripped away from the gentle touch as he was reminded again what was wrong with him.

Feliciano could feel the depressing aura weighing down his shoulders as he entered the whitewashed hospital room. He could see Ludwig gazing out the window and he willed his feet to step closer. His amber eyes softened as he called," Ludwig..are you okay?" He felt his heart tear at the edge when Ludwig didn't even turn around. He called out a bit louder, his voice shaking as he held back tears," Ludwig? Are you okay?" he ended his sentence by drawing closer and placing a trembling hand on the man's shoulder. And when Ludwig ripped away from his touch, Feliciano could feel his heart sinking and the tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to speak again. He started to quietly ramble, his tearful voice cracking in a few places. His feet moved on their own as his mind started to panic, he kept thinking," Ludwig, hates me. He doesn't even want to be touched by me. What am I going to do?" And he ended up standing in front of the German, his eyes looking down and watering as rich brown eyes met cold blue.

Ludwig slowly lifted his head when he saw a pair of feet enter his field of view. His gaze softened as he saw the tearful amber eyes, his hands automatically reaching up to wipe the tears away. Feliciano was always a crybaby; he would tear up at the drop of a pin. Ludwig put on a ghost of a smile as reached out with both hands to pull the smaller Italians down next to him on the bed. He could see Feliciano's lips moving rapidly, but he couldn't hear the soft melodious voice that should have followed. As the mattress leaned down with the added weight next to him, Ludwig felt his heart clench. What would Feliciano think of him, would he leave now becuase he was broken? Because he couldn't protect him the same way anymore? His hand reached out, violently grabbing, pulling the Italian into an embrace, his mind shakened by the thought. His eyes closed as he breathed in Feli's warm scent, and he tried his best to speak the right words," Feliciano…you..would you ever leave me?"

Extra ^^

Feliciano smiled up at him, his grin dazzling. He grabbed the rough German hands and placed them over his ears and his eyes slowly closed as his grin withered down to a light smile. Ludwig could feel a faint blush creeping up his cheeks as Feliciano's lips spoke surely and slowly, his small hands resting on Ludwig's chest," I can hear your heart."

* * *

So I was listening to that song and thinking about the drama Can you hear my heart when I decided to write this ficlet...orginally was gonna be usuk but ehh~

So should I write more? Should I write a different pairing? ^^

and I'm so thrilled at the love my stories have been getting ^^ and thank you for the loves. U have convinced me to keep updating my fanfiction account ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Slow hesitant steps moved toward the brown door. The German paused, turning around to spare a glance at the Italian in his bed. Sighing, he pushed the thick wooden door open and walked out. He ran his fingers through his hair while his were eyes closed in a moment of tranquility. Ludwig sat down at the dark oak dining table and propped his elbows on the table, thinking. Every now and then his brows furrowed into a scowl, his lips curled down in a frown.

He was more useless than he thought. Because of his injuries, he had to ask Feliciano for help on the simplest of tasks. Ludwig could feel the embarrassing blush rising back on his face as he remembered the time he had to ask Feliciano for help bathing. Even now, when he was no longer bedridden, he couldn't do normal things. He couldn't answer the doorbell when it rang,he couldn't hear his dogs whine when they wanted to come back inside, for gods sakes, he couldn't understand when people spoke or they tried to talk to him. Sure he was learning to read lips and sign. But he was struggling, and he felt frustration build up every time Feli had to clarify for him.

Honestly, he felt like punching a brick wall…hard. Ludwig shook his head and cleared the thoughts. No, he couldn't get hurt anymore…it would just worry the idiotic Italian. Speaking of Italians, Feliciano had been a bigger help than he original expected. He seemed to have devoted himself to helping the blonde as much as possible and gave himself the role of Ludwig's personal nurse. Feliciano had barely left his side for the last few days, and while it was gratifying to Ludwig, he felt guilty for being such a bother. Mein gott, he felt like the idiot here. He slammed his head down on the shiny wooden surface and closed his eyes.

Ludwig was awoken by a light breath on his face. Wearily blinking his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of floating hazel orbs. Feliciano smiled down at him. The Italian had then reached out and grabbed Ludwig by his face, his smile slowly disappearing as he took in the sadness in the German's eyes. Slowly he stroke Ludwig's cheeks, and made his way around the table to stand over the hunched German. Smiling softly, he gently ran his fingers through Ludwig's hair, cooed ever so quietly, as the german couldn't hear him anyways. Feli could feel Ludwig relaxing as his fingers softly curled and teased the blonde locks. And he smiled down when Ludwig, in a rare display of affection, sat up and wrapped his muscular arms around Feliciano's smaller waist. The Italian relaxed and happily hugged back. Pausing time, they stayed together like that completely immersed in each other's presence, in an aura of tranquility and light; their bodies swaying to a soundless tune.

Feliciano broke the embrace and took a sit next to Ludwig. Feli reached out a hand to grab Ludwig's attention and with tentative fingers began to sign, "It's going to be okay." Smiling, Ludwig signed back," Yes I know." It was a routine for them. Feliciano would sign that to him, ever since he started learning sigh language with Ludwig, and Ludwig would sign back the same answer. They lingered in the moment, smiling like idiots when the German stood up and spoke,shattering the silence," What do you want for breakfast?" Chuckling, he smiled and asked in a playful voice," How about wurst and boiled potatoes?" Feliciano pulled a face at the suggestion and Ludwig could make out his words," Yuck, that's'a terrible idea, Luddy." The Italian hopped up, to place a quick peck on Ludwig's cheek, and spoke," Well'a I'm going to take a shower and I want pasta for breakfast, please." He merrily skipped away leaving Ludwig flushed; he was still unuse to being affectionate. He then realized what Feli had said. "Verdamnit Feli! I'm going to drown in all the pasta we eat!" Ludwig chuckled and stepped over to the kitchen, turning on the kitchen stove, he prepared to make pasta for his dutiful nurse and lover. As he placed the hard yellow noodles in the boiling water, Ludwig thought," At least something didn't change; I still can't help but spoil my Feli," he laughed, his gruff voice harmonizing with the bubbling water. Thus another happy morning began.

A person I'm so thankful for, An extraordinary person  
The person that makes me this happy.  
If only, I have you, If you're always here by my side  
The world looks this much beautiful.

* * *

Hey guys ^^~ Part 2 or follow up or just a a drabble ^^

I'm typing this as I'm flipping out over my tv screen, YAY Olympics! I was sad Korea could win the team archery gold but theres still alot of time ^^

Review and Favs are appreciated, por favor.


End file.
